fathertoastfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Mobs
This mod introduces variants to your default Minecraft mods, such as creepers with fiery explosions, skeletons that shoot poisoned arrows, and zombies that leap at you. It also allows you adjust all vanilla spawn rates and even make jockeys more common. Each mob added by this mod has an adjustable rate that affects how common it is, from never appearing to being the only mob that ever appears. NBT Data Many of the features in this mod can be controlled using NBT data, such as that set in the "stats" of Mob Properties or through extra spawner data. Legend: C = compound L = list s = string b = byte b[] = byte array r = short i = integer i[] = integer array l = long f = float d = double The root compound tag holds all of the NBT tags of importance to this mod. Common tags (all special mobs have these): *f 'SMScale '- the render scale of the mob, generally around 1 *b 'SMRegen '- if this is greater than 0, the mob will regenerate half a heart of health every this many ticks (20 ticks = 1 second) *b 'SMRegenTick '- counter up to SMRegen to keep track of healing progress *L 'SMTex '- list of string resource locations used by this entity *f 'SMArrowDamage '- the base damage set on fired arrows (usually 2) *f 'SMArrowSpread '- the general inaccuracy of fired arrows (usually 14) *f 'SMArrowMoveSpeed '- the movement speed multiplier the entity has while using its arrow attack *r 'SMArrowRefireMin '- the delay (in ticks) between each arrow attack at point-blank range *r 'SMArrowRefireMax '- the delay (in ticks) between each arrow attack at max range *f 'SMArrowRange '- the maximum distance (in blocks) the entity can fire arrows from - does not change aggro range *b 'SMArmor '- the entity's innate armor level *b 'SMFireImmune '- if this is not 0, the entity is immune to fire *b 'SMBurningImmune '- if this is not 0, the entity is immune to catching on fire *b 'SMLeash '- if this is not 0, the entity can be leashed *b 'SMWebImmune '- if this is not 0, the entity is immune to web blocks *b 'SMFallImmune '- if this is not 0, the entity is immune to falling damage *b 'SMUnderPressure '- if this is not 0, the entity ignores pressure plates *b 'SMWaterBreath '- if this is not 0, the entity can breathe under water *b 'SMWaterPushImmune '- if this is not 0, the entity ignores the movement of water (it is still slowed by it) *b 'SMWaterDamage '- if this is not 0, the entity takes damage from touching water (does not affect endermen) *i[] 'SMPotionImmune '- array of potion ids the entity is immune to Creeper tags (all special creepers have these): *b 'DryExplode '- if this is not 0, the creeper will be unable to detonate while wet *b 'BurningExplode '- if this is not 0, the creeper will detonate when set on fire *b 'ShotExplode '- if this is not 0, the creeper will detonate when hit by an indirect attack Web (cave) spiders only: *b 'WebCount '- the number of webs the entity can place Mother (cave) spiders, splitting creepers, and queen ghasts only: *b 'Babies '- the number of babies that spawn when the entity is killed or explodes - splitting creeper spawns additional babies equal to its explosion power, rounded down Queen ghasts only: *b 'BabyCount '- the number of babies the entity can spawn while it is alive Mirage endermen only: *b 'IsFake '- if this is not 0, the entity is considered fake - it is given 0 attack power, 0 xp and drops, and disappears in 10 seconds or when hit Category:Special Mobs